October 2002 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-10-?? ;Comments * Peel mentions he played more of Luciano's records than any other artist last year. * Peel plays a 7" Kenyan record by Orchestre Semi Amor that was given to him by the Nab Woodley collective, amongst the 168 Kenyan records bought by the group. * Peel says the best demo he's received recently is from Part Chimp and plays a track from them from an upcoming album. * Peel plays a track from Low covering Pink Floyd's Fearless. * Peel plays a track from Mooney Suzuki covering Mose Allison's I'm Not Talking and then plays the original version. He goes on to say that he hurt his ankle while trying to get the latter record. * Peel plays a 1964 track from the Downliners Sect covering Jimmy Reed's Baby What's Wrong. * Peel plays a Serbian track from Obojeni Program, who are from Novi Sad and after the track mentioned that his wife Sheila one month before they met in 1968 travelled to Novi Sad in the former Yugoslavia, where she was hitchhiking across Europe and met a German driver who showed her his penis, which she did not ask for. He goes on to say that the driver might be listening to the programme or probably not. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Stuck Ups: Nightmare (CD - Human Doll Express) Sympathy For The Record Industry *System: Park (CD - System) ~scape ‎ *Jeff Mills: Late Night (12" - Late Night (Archiv #04)) Tresor *Luciano: Warning (7") Rashanco Music *Econoline: Full Tar (CD - Music Is Stupid) Seriously Groovy Music *Orchestre Semi Amor: Amina (7" - Amina / Futa Niongo) Bana Moja *Half Man Half Biscuit: San Antonio Foam Party (CD - Cammell Laird Social Club) Probe Plus *Delgados: Woke From Dreaming (CD - Hate) Mantra *Nostalgia 77: Brother (7" - Brother / Lamplight) Tru Thoughts *Part Chimp: B1 (CD - Chart Pimp) Rock Action *In Effect: Scuzzlebutt (12" - Scuzzlebutt / Blindside) Hecttech *Laura Cantrell: Mountain Fern (CD - When The Roses Bloom Again) Spit & Polish *God: My Pal (7") Au Go Go *Themselves: Mouthful (CD - The No Music) Anticon *Datsuns: The Terrible Power (7" - Sittin Pretty / The Terrible Power) Hellsquad *Low: Fearless (CD - Canada) Rough Trade *Kop Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone *Die Blutleuchte: Царь Кимерийской Крови. Скифские Похоронные Обряды (CD - Rus) Sähkö *Lightnin' Hopkins: Jackstropper Blues (LP - Lightnin' Strikes Again) Dart *Sinthetix: Liar (12" - Liar / Lockdown) Trouble On Vinyl *Vision And The Riddle: Scan *Mooney Suzuki: I'm Not Talking‎ (v/a CD - New Blood - The New Rock N Roll Vol. 2) Artrocker *Mose Allison: I'm Not Talking (LP - The Word From Mose) Atlantic *Yami Bolo: Jah Jah Love (7") Thompson Sound *X-101: Sonic Destroyer (v/a 3xCD - True Spirit) Tresor *Downliners Sect: Baby What's Wrong (7") Columbia *Obojeni Program: Uživaj U Ludilu Nekih Malih Stvari (CD - Ako Nisam Dobra Šta Ćemo Onda?) UrbaNS *Saloon: Plastic Surgery (CD - (This Is) What We Call Progress) Darla *Breakage: PMT (2x12" - The Break Age EP) Reinforced *Gerty Farish: Asteroid Belt (CD - Bulks Up) Load *Doormouse: Full Frontal Face Fire (CD - Broken) Planet Mu File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-02-10 ;Length *2:00:32 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2002 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes